1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heel activated drum pedal and more particularly pertains to actuating a drum mallet with the heel of a foot for striking a drum with a heel activated drum pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drum pedals is known in the prior art. More specifically, drum pedals heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of actuating a drum mallet for striking a drum are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,808 to Smith discloses a foot operated bass drum pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,333 to Hoshino discloses remotely controlled foot pedal operated beaters for drums. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,536 to Lombardi discloses a drum pedal movement responsive device to produce electrical signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,532 to Carlson discloses a foot activated musical drum pedal device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,803 to Norwood discloses a double beat bass drum pedal assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heel activated drum pedal that is actuated with the heel of a foot in one orientation and actuated with the ball of a foot in another orientation.
In this respect, the heel activated drum pedal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuating a drum mallet with the heel of a foot for striking a drum.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heel activated drum pedal which can be used for actuating a drum mallet with the heel of a foot for striking a drum. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.